Astoria Greengrass
by Carlylovesdraco
Summary: Draco meets the lovely Astoria Greengrass
1. Chapter 1

A woman shoved Astoria into a room to change. Astoria changed out of her backless, low cut dress for a white t-shirt and pants. Mental hospital uniform.

"Put all jewelry in the box." The woman said through the door. Astoria knew this was going to happen, before she was taken from her home, she padded her bra and hid some jewelry in there, so when she was patted down, it'd be too cushiony. Astoria did put a few cheap jewelry in the box, just so nobody was suspicious.

Astoria was instructed to take out her bun. Her brown hair bounced perfectly on her shoulders as she walked out of the room.

The woman, , led Astoria to a cell. "Girls on the right side of the hallway, boys on the left. Your cell mate will explain the rest." Her voice sounded as if she'd said it a hundred times, like it was routine for her. The metal door slammed behind Astoria, causing her to flinch.

There was another woman in the cell. She had long, thick, dark hair, thin lips, heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes, and a strong jaw. Astoria knew exactly who she was. Bellatrix Lestrange. She was beautiful, although she had a gaunt and skull-like face, but she still managed to retain some of her great beauty.

"Hello."

Astoria nodded, acknowledging her presence.

"And what might your name be?" Bellatrix asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Astoria."

"Bellatrix. But you may call me Bella. Pureblood I suppose?"

"Yes."

"Good, we'll get a long fine. Come sit down, I don't bi- Come sit down."

Astoria walked over to the other edge of the cell and sat down on the cold, stone ledge that was jutting out from the wall.

"Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I was in Slytherin."

Bellatrix nodded in approval. Astoria had just gotten here, and she'd already gotten hit with a million questions. "After Lord Voldemort's fall, the ministry has become very biased. What'd you do to land yourself in this wonderful place?" Bella asked.

Astoria's face got red with embarrassment. "I uh- I... shot somebody's bullocks off."

"Nice one. Even though this is a 'mental hospital,' it's more like a jail. Some people are mental, like my nephew Draco."

Draco. She's heard that name before.

"You've probably heard of him. He went to Hogwarts. Slytherin."

"Yeah, he was a few years ahead of me."

"He tried to kill himself."

"Oh my gosh. That's horrible."

"They wanted a good reason to put him here... He hooked up with Pansy Parkinson and got her pregnant during the war, but thankfully he didnt know, and her and the baby were killed."

"Who the hell would do that? Did they find the killer?"

"One of the Weasleys I suppose... They wanted to get revenge on somebody who worked with Lord Voldemort, because one of the death eaters killed their son. They chose Pansy, and her week old baby."

"And they go and murder somebody because one of theirs were killed? That was war! People are _supposed_ to die. They've killed plenty of us during it too."

A sandwich came flying through the door, hitting Astoria on the head. Another one followed seconds later. Bellatrix grabbed the sandwich. "Lunch time, go where you like." She left the cell that was now unlocked, and walked down the hall. Astoria slowly got up and peered out of the cell to the one across from hers. Draco wasn't eating there was a sandwich on the floor.

Astoria walked into Draco's cell. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. This went on for about a week. They sat in silence and ate.

"Were you just eating lunch with Draco?" Bella asked.

"Yes, every day for about a week."

"Does he talk?"

"No."

Bellatrix shrugged.

"Why do you do this?" Draco asked Astoria once when she visited for lunch. This was the first time she had heard his voice since Hogwarts. It was soft, cracked.

_"He speaks_!" They heard Bellatrix yell from across the hall.

"Why come in _here_? With me?" He asked.

"Have you seen the other people here? Im not going to eat with them, they're killers; I'm definitely not a killer."

"Then what'd you do to land yourself in a place like this?"

_Why does everyone ask this?_ "I uh- shot someone's balls off." She felt her face go red.

"I'll let you come stay if you promise not to do the same to me."

"Alright." She blushed again. Hopefully he couldn't see it.

"Lunch is over! Back to your cell!" The lady called.

"How's my nephew?" Bellatrix asked when Astoria was back in the cell and the door was locked.

Astoria shrugged.

"Why did you go over there in the first place?"

"You said we could leave our cell and have you even seen him? All he does is sit there, hanging his head."

"Yeah, pretty pathetic I'd say." Bellatrix said. "But thank you. That was the first time I've heard him laugh in ages."

"Did you just thank me?"

"No." Bella denied.

A month later, Ms. Ablinhal, led a someone else into the cell. Astoria was about to remind her that the men stayed on the opposite side, but she introduced the new cell mate as Andrea. _Either a man with the name of a woman, or a very manly woman... _Astoria thought. She smelled of filth.

She decided she was going to bunk with Draco tonight. She'd almost known him for two months. He was a completely different person.

...

"I'm staying the night in your cell."

"You cant do that." Draco half protested.

"I know, but my new cell mate is scary."

"So is Bella..."

"Nah, your aunt is nice. The new cell mate is huge, she smells terrible and she does other things I will not speak about. Not very good for an 18 year old girl."

"Neither is staying the night with

a 21 year old wreck."

"Which is better, a wreck, or 50 year old man-woman?"

"Alright, but I get bottom bunk."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Now lets hide you for inspection." Draco said. "Lay closest to the wall as possible." He covered her with a thin blanket, then covered himself with another. The inspector barely checked each room. Astoria was safe.

After inspection, Draco gave Astoria the all clear and she came out from hiding.

"Thanks." Astoria nodded. She climbed up the latter to the top bunk.

Draco woke with a jolt when Astoria fell from the top bunk and onto the concrete floor. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Spider."

Draco sighed. She was adorable. "There's room for both of us on the bottom." He helped her up and she crawled under the covers next to him. They broke rule #48 and #82 'No visiting other cells unless visiting time' and 'no girls and boys may be in the same room after visiting time'

If you're gonna break the rules, may as well break them all...

"Are you all right though?" Draco asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." They were so close together in the small bottom bunk. And they liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's uh- Andrea?" Astoria asked Bellatrix.

Bellatrix shrugged. "Not sure, but Im glad she's gone. She leaves her pants on the floor." She motioned to the corner, where there was a soiled pair of underwear, flies included.

"Excuse me." Astoria said, leaving the cell and running to the nearest trash can to vomit. She walked back into the cell. Luckily, it was the two minutes between lunch time and cell time where all the doors are open and you can have time to get back to your cell.

Bellatrix had now covered it up with a few towels so they wouldn't have to look at it anymore.

"I'm _not_ letting her back in." Astoria said, crossing her arms.

"Maybe we could transfer cells and get with in Draco. We could lie and tell them he's a woman." Bellatrix joked.

Astoria laughed at the thought. "No but seriously, we should transfer."

...

"Excuse me?" Astoria said to the secretary, too busy with muggle stuff to look up. Bellatrix looked disgusted.

"What?" She said, setting down the electric pencil sharpener.

"We were wondering if we could get a cell change."

"What's wrong with the one you have now?"

"Our cell mate is a man." Bellatrix said.

"Oh, that's not good. We'll get you to a new one. Must have slipped passed me." She said, "I'll show you to your new cell."

"Oh and I saw you struggling with that." Bellatrix pointed to the sharpener, "It's an automatic matching used to paint your fingernails. Just have to put your finger in the hole."

"Thank you. I've been trying to figure it out all morning." She said as she guided them to their room. "There aren't any cells left on the female side, so you'll be transferred to the male side."

"Okay." Astoria said.

The door slammed shut. "Can't Andrea just be switched since she's a 'man'?" Astoria asked as soon as the girl was gone.

"She's extremely dull."

"And I'm not an expert on muggle things, but I'm sure that wont paint your nails."

"Of course it will," Bellatrix laughed, "it will paint them with her blood." And as if on timing, they heard a shriek coming from the secretary. Astoria's eyes widened.

"I get this side." Astoria said, sitting on the bed to the left of the room. The room was made for three. A bunk bed on the right and a single bed on the left. Bellatrix got the top bunk of the bunk bed.

"Mandrea was nasty." Astoria said.

"Who?"

"Mandrea. Andrea, but with an m like- oh never mind." Astoria shook her head.

Astoria couldn't fall asleep, and Bellatrix's loud snores weren't making it any better. Astoria sighed, and put her arm against the rectangle of metal on the wall. Sitting up made her tired. She felt that section of the wall give way and it reveal a small cubby, big enough for a human to fit in. She decided to climb through it.

There was another metal rectangle on the other side. She leaned up against it and fell onto another person. It was Draco.

"What the? How did you get here?" He asked. His voice was scratchy. These were the moments Astoria lived for.

"Decided I'd just _drop_ by."

"You did not just make a ridiculous pun."

"I did." She smiled satisfyingly.

"Since when was your cell on the other side?" He asked.

"Earlier today. Bella and I switched cells because our cellmate was disgusting and the secretary is extremely thick."

"Oh. I'll make note of the thick secretary, thanks."

"No problem. I'm going back to my hole." She said, crawling off of him and back to her cell.

Draco smiled. She was just so adorable.

A few minutes later Astoria crawled back through the hole and fell onto Draco. "Bella is snoring too loud."

"Wanna stay here?" He asked. Astoria sheepishly nodded.

...


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's uh- Andrea?" Astoria asked Bellatrix.

Bellatrix shrugged. "Not sure, but Im glad she's gone. She leaves her pants on the floor." She motioned to the corner, where there was a soiled pair of underwear, flies included.

"Excuse me." Astoria said, leaving the cell and running to the nearest trash can to vomit. She walked back into the cell. Luckily, it was the two minutes between lunch time and cell time where all the doors are open and you can have time to get back to your cell.

Bellatrix had now covered it up with a few towels so they wouldn't have to look at it anymore.

"I'm _not_ letting her back in." Astoria said, crossing her arms.

"Maybe we could transfer cells and get with in Draco. We could lie and tell them he's a woman." Bellatrix joked.

Astoria laughed at the thought. "No but seriously, we should transfer."

...

"Excuse me?" Astoria said to the secretary, too busy with muggle stuff to look up. Bellatrix looked disgusted.

"What?" She said, setting down the electric pencil sharpener.

"We were wondering if we could get a cell change."

"What's wrong with the one you have now?"

"Our cell mate is a man." Bellatrix said.

"Oh, that's not good. We'll get you to a new one. Must have slipped passed me." She said, "I'll show you to your new cell."

"Oh and I saw you struggling with that." Bellatrix pointed to the sharpener, "It's an automatic matching used to paint your fingernails. Just have to put your finger in the hole."

"Thank you. I've been trying to figure it out all morning." She said as she guided them to their room. "There aren't any cells left on the female side, so you'll be transferred to the male side."

"Okay." Astoria said.

The door slammed shut. "Can't Andrea just be switched since she's a 'man'?" Astoria asked as soon as the girl was gone.

"She is extremely dull."

"And I'm not an expert on muggle things, but I'm sure that wont paint your nails." Astoria seemed concerned

"Of course it will," Bellatrix laughed, "it will paint them with her blood." And as if on timing, they heard a shriek coming from the secretary. Astoria's eyes widened.

"I get this side." Astoria said, sitting on the bed to the left of the room, ignoring the screams. The room was made for three. A bunk bed on the right and a single bed on the left. Bellatrix got the top bunk of the bunk bed.

"Mandrea was nasty." Astoria said.

"Who?"

"Mandrea. Andrea, but with an m like- oh never mind." Astoria shook her head.

Astoria couldn't fall asleep, and Bellatrix's loud snores weren't making it any better. Astoria sighed, and leaned against the rectangle of metal on the wall that seemed out of place. Sitting up made her tired. She felt that section of the wall give way and it reveal a small cubby, big enough for a human to fit in. She decided to climb through it.

There was another metal rectangle on the other side. She leaned up against it and fell onto another person. It was Draco.

"What the? How did you get here?" He asked. His voice was scratchy. These were the moments Astoria lived for. Boy's voices when they just woke up.

"Decided I'd just _drop_ by."

"You did not just make a ridiculous pun."

"I did." She smiled satisfyingly.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"I climbed through the hole in my cell."

"Since when was your cell on the other side of mine?" He asked.

"Earlier today. Bella and I switched cells because our cellmate was disgusting and the secretary is extremely thick."

"Oh. I'll make note of the thick secretary, thanks."

"No problem. I'm going back to my hole." She said, crawling off of him and back into her cell.

Draco smiled. She was just so adorable.

A few minutes later Astoria crawled back through the hole and fell onto Draco. "Bella is snoring too loud."

"Wanna stay here?" He asked, smiling. Astoria sheepishly nodded.

...

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Astoria asked, she looked as if she was going to cry.

"What's wrong?" Bellatrix was laying sideways on the top bunk with her head dangling off the edge.

"I-is nineteen too young to be uh-" Astoria gulped, "pregnant?"

"Nah," bellatrix shook her head, "my mum got pregnant with me at 13."

Astoria looked shocked.

"Oh no, not what you think. Her dad was mental. My mum brought a friend, my father, home from school on one of their christmas break. Her dad didn't like that and he used the imperius curse on them... She was pregnant. She ran away to my father's family with him and then she had me. Two years later he found her and did the same thing to them again. Then she had my good-for-nothing sister Andromeda."

"Gosh that's horrible..."

"Nah, my mum is dead now, no need to feel sorry for her. And why did you ask me that?"

"No reason."

Bellatrix got off of the bunk bed and walked across the cell to Astoria. Bellatrix leaned in close to her face and took a deep breath in. "Did my cousin do this to you?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes. well- no. Kinda?"

"Yes or no!" Bella demanded. She really seemed to care for Astoria. Bellatrix Lestrange. That's unusual.

"Y-yes."

Bellatrix explained what would happen to pregnant women and their children and Astoria started crying. "If I'd Have known that I'd never have-" she cried

Bellatrix started climbing on the bed to get to the rectangle that Astoria had showed her. Astoria grabbed her wrist.

"No. Don't do anything to him." She begged.

Bellatrix disregarded the comment and climbed through the wall. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" she said to Draco.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked. Bellatrix had him by the shirt.

"You've gone and gotten her pregnant!" She bellowed.

Draco just looked at her.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?" Draco shook his head I response. "It means the baby will _die_!"

Draco eyes were still washed with fear, but now they also had a bit of regret and sadness.

"Don't tell me you don't know!" Bellatrix said. She let go of his shirt and he fell to the ground.

"Women get raped here all the time! And you know what they do to them. Hangers Draco. _Hangers_."

He was horrified. Horrified almost to tears.

"Yeah, couldn't have chosen a better time to shag somebody could you? I'm going back. Poor girl is trembling with fear."

She left Draco and went back to Astoria.

"Astoria, it's alright. I'm never nice to people, because it's terribly irritating to be nice, but I'm really sorry. I'll see if I can help you in any way."

...

Thsee people walked through the double doors and into the hallway of cells. Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Bellatrix smiled that evil smile that always meant she was about to do something bad. She walked to the end of the cell.

"Weasley? Is that you?" She taunted, "Couldn't handle it much longer with out poor dead Freddy? Went so mental had to come here?" She laughed at herself. "Heard that another member of the poorest family in Great Britain dropped. Is that true?"

Ron turned around, his teeth clamped shut. Hermione gripped his shoulder to hold him back.

"I see you've brought that little mudblood along too. And Potter: the-boy-who-lived-but-everyone-he-loved-is-dead? I'd say nice to see you, but- that'd be lying." She smiled, showing crooked teeth.

"Hey Bellatrix," Harry said, "how's Lord Voldemort? Oh that's right- I killed him."

Bellatrix didn't say anything. She walked to her bed and scowled at the thought of her lord dead.

"Golden trio is here," she told Astoria, who was 8 months pregnant. "doing community work."

"That sucks."

...

"Astoria." Bellatrix said the next night when both girls were in bed. Bellatrix was laying on her back and looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah?" Astoria answered.

"I promise I'll help you."

Astoria didn't say anything, but Bellatrix knew she was listening.

"When I first came here I was pregnant. In the fifth month they took my baby. Beautiful baby boy. Didn't get to see him, though I expect he'd be beautiful. I actually wish I still had him... He made me softer, you know? Wasn't as bitter-rotten as I used to be."

...

"I meant what I said last night." Bella said in the morning as she made her bed. "And if you breathe a word to anyone, you'll be sorry."

"I would never tell anybody."

"I have an idea..." Bellatrix explained her plan to Astoria. Then she went to Draco.

"Draco!" She said.

"What?" He looked as if he had been crying.

"I know how to get us out of here. Including Astoria and the baby."

She explained it to him.

"This isn't gonna work." He shook his head.

"Yes it will. Just try." Bella pleaded.

"Fine. Now _go_, she's coming."

Hermione walked passed Draco's cell just after Bellatrix got into hers.

Draco cleared his throat. "Granger?" Hermione turned around.

"Yes wh-" She stopped half-way into her sentence when she realized who it was. "Malfoy?"

"Yeah..." Draco scratched the back of his neck. "Hermione, could you help me?"

"Hermione? Since when did you start call me that?"

"We've known each other since first year, we should at least address each other by our proper names."

"Oh, yes then," she said, "what do you need?"

"Astoria, my wife she's in the next cell over. A-and she's pregnant."

"Okay?"

"They are going to take the baby. Wire hangers, Hermione, wire hangers."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Draco took a deep breath in and was about to give up when a girl walked down the hallway.

She was crying, clutching her stomach. Her issued white pants were stained with blood.

Draco's eyes widened.

"Period?" Hermione guessed.

A bloody hanger came flying down the hallway.

"Oh my. Y-you weren't lying." She started to cry.

"Shh shh." He hushed. "Check on Astoria. Please. If you can't get me and Bellatrix, at least get her out of here."

"What can I do?"

Draco explained the plan to Hermione.

"So all I have to do is keep guard, and tell them you've escaped?"

"And make sure they don't find out."

"Fine. But this is not because I had a childhood crush on you."

"A what?"

"Nothing." She blushed, quickly walking away.

...

"Malfoy? As is Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Yes." She nodded.

"So what if his baby dies? We wouldn't want any more Malfoys anyway."

"Ronald!" She smacked him with the paper she was holding.

"It's true..."

...

Bellatrix yawned, cracking her neck as she got off of the bed. She screamed when she saw Hermione sleeping on the bottom bunk, causing Astoria and Hermione to wake up. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was caught talking to a prisoner. Ron is with Draco..."

"No. No no no. I will not have this." Bellatrix moaned.

"Do you want my help or not? I _am_ clever at navigating tunnels."

"Fine. But only for Astoria."

"Then we should get going now."

Hermione said. Astoria opened the metal panel and told Draco and Ron their change of plans.

The five of them crawled single file through the tunnel that eventually opened up into a room with metal floor and walls.

"Wait? So I spent the whole night with a _Weasley_ in my cell?" Draco complained.

"I spent the night with a mudblood!" Bellatrix said, she knew Hermione was listening.

Ron glanced at Hermione, but she shook his head at her.

"Are you alright, Astoria?" Hermione asked when she slowed down.

"Yeah, I think so, my stomach hurts but that's normal."

"Lets rest now. This can't be that good for you."

"Alright." Astoria looked so relieved. She sat next to Draco's lap immediately fell asleep. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

He placed his hands on her stomach. He felt the baby kick. His baby. He found the fact that life was inside a stomach so fascinating.

He slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
